Take a Bite
by heystella
Summary: Kurt isn't sure if he'll ever get used to it. Established K/B.


**Title:** Take a Bite  
**by:** kaiyrah  
**Characters/Pairs:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word Count:** 682  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** non-graphic sex, established relationship, copious amounts of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Kurt isn't sure if he'll ever get used to it.  
**A/N:** Summery ficlet inspired by my area's ever-changing weather. My god, only this pairing - I usually never write this much fluff.

* * *

It's the kind of day where he wakes up to find the sheets all kicked aside and sweat clings to the back of his neck. It's the kind of day where he wants to do nothing except lie down on the floor, possibly nap some more.

When Kurt's been lying in bed awake for at least half an hour trying to will the temperature down (because damn, seven in the morning should never be this hot), he finally drags himself out of bed to begin his morning ritual.

He's in the middle of dabbing cream under his eyes when the mirror reflects movement behind him, and he smiles when a pair of arms wrap loosely around his shoulders. "Morning."

An unintelligible grunt, then in a voice deep and scratchy from sleep, "Come back to bed."

He laughs. "It's already seven, Blaine."

His boyfriend doesn't respond right away. Instead he drops a kiss to the crook of his neck, lips curving appreciatively when Kurt tries and fails miserably to stifle a giggle. "You're not fooling anyone," he teases, dotting butterfly kisses up Kurt's neck. "Still ticklish as ever."

"No I'm not," Kurt says. "I'm just - _oh_." His eyes slide shut at the sensation of nibbling on his ear, and his body goes slack while Blaine has to hold him up.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Blaine says, voice still heavy. "It's the weekend."

"I don't want to go back, it's too hot," Kurt laughs again as Blaine rests his chin on his shoulder. "And you're not helping with that. Can you get off?"

"Nope." He shakes his head, nuzzles Kurt's neck. "Too late. You know how summer gets me going. Besides, we don't even have to use the covers if you're really that hot. We can sleep without clothes too, if that'll help."

"I doubt we'll be getting much sleep if that's the case."

Blaine smiles wickedly. "Well, that would be even better, right?"

Kurt turns around to half-heartedly smack his shoulder, but before he can make contact Blaine's already leaning down to kiss him. It's languid and slow and moist and hot and reeking of their combined morning breath and everything that Kurt shouldn't be enjoying right now but he is because it's Blaine and for the longest time this scenario has only been in his fantasies.

Only this time it's real; it's been real for a year now and even still he's not sure if he'll ever get used to it. Not sure if he'll get used to these kisses, Blaine's heady scent or the tanned chest that's currently pressing him down into the mattress and goodness how did they end up on the bed?

Well, he can't exactly bring himself to fight it anymore. He likes to finish what he starts after all.

The removal of clothing is a lazy affair, as is the way Blaine's running his fingers all the way down his body like this is some form of worship. He's only too eager to return the favor and relish in the delicious little sounds that Blaine makes when he rolls on top to taste him. He wonders if it's strange that he gets pleasure from knowing that when they join, Blaine can feel every one of Kurt's muscle spasms with as much clarity as he can feel his own.

Even more strange, however, is how much he enjoys lying down after the fact to align their chests, listening to their heart drum to the same beat.

They could do this for ages, and he would probably never get used to it. Every single moment would be somehow foreign yet sinfully familiar, every single moment would be filled with sheer ecstasy but lined with hesitation.

Every single moment is delicate, but his heart is strong and he can almost say that it's -

Then Blaine kisses him again, whispering a soft _I love you_ as he tangles their fingers together.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips. Summer mornings with kisses, sticky skin and hearts overfilled with love. _Ah yes. This must be what happiness tastes like._

end.


End file.
